A quien amas?
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Cuando el Fin del Mundo ya es historia, Starfire no sabe que pensar sobre Robin y Raven, que pasa cuando ella le pregunta sobre esto? RobinStar... CAPITULO FINAL nn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... aunque lo quisiera ¬¬U

Advertencia: Este Fic se sitúa al final de los 3 The Ends, es decir que si no los han vistos tal vez no los entiendan

Aclaraciones:

"..." Pensamientos de la propia Star

"_..." El subconsciente bueno de Star_

Celos

Starfire miraba como el sol ya poseía un tono rojizo y comenzaba a descender para, dentro de unos minutos, perderse en el horizonte. Suspiró. Sus pensamientos habían ido demasiado lejos y ella lo sabía.

"Por favor, si él la ama yo debería estar feliz... pero... no creo que... no puede... no Debe..."

Star movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Hasta que punto podían llegar sus celos.

"De donde salió eso? Él no es de tu propiedad, Korian'd, así que deja de decir tantas tonterías"

Pero ese pensamiento no la dejó en paz, pronto una voz comentó

"_Pero es obvio que la ama"_

"Quien eres?"

_"Vamos Star, no es la primera vez que me oyes, soy tu otro yo, si quieres puedes tomarme como tu subconsciente" _

"Bueno, no importa, pero que quieres decir con que es obvio"

_"Vamos, él casi pierde la vida por salvarla y a ti te dejo luchando con Cy y con BeastBoy, te dejo...Nos dejo"_

"Bueno... él es libre de hacer lo que quiera" Dijo firmemente la joven Tamaraniana, intentando no liberar las lagrimas que se comenzaban a presentar en sus ojos esmeraldas.

_"Tranquila, no llores, no debes llorar, no debemos hacerlo. Debemos ser fuertes o si no comenzara a sospechar"_

Starfire se detuvo de golpe "Que lo haga, que se de cuenta" Pero pronto movió la cabeza, eso era muy injusto, muy ruin.

"Tu crees que la ame? Tu crees que yo no le importo más que como una amiga?"

_"Tu no eres su amiga, eres su MEJOR amiga"_

"Eso no ayuda" dijo derramando una lagrima

"Raven... Es mi amiga, debería sentirme feliz por ella, debería estar intentando unirlos, ya que ambos son mis mejores amigos... Raven... como deseo que desaparezcas" Starfire se detuvo en seco. Sonrió tristemente. "No sabia que podía ser tan rencorosa... tan celosa" Más lagrimas. Ya no se podría saber con certeza si era por su descubrimiento, por los celos o por vergüenza de si misma, solo siguió llorando.

El Sol ya llevaba la mitad de su recorrido hacia el final del día, cuando la Princesa oyó que la puerta que llevaba a la azotea se abría y cerraba.

-Star?- Preguntó la voz del joven que hacía que sus sentimientos se revolucionaran.

-Robin!- Dijo luego de haber pasado su mano por sus ojos, para limpiar el rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas.

-Star... has estado llorando?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, con sus ojos medios cerrados, con preocupación. Era mas que notable, sus ojos, antes verdes brillantes, rebosantes de alegría y calidez, ahora estaban enrojecidos y la esencia de la joven daba lugar a una tristeza muy rara en ella.

-No... no te preocupes Robin, no es nada.- Dijo dándole al joven una sonrisa forzada.

-Star, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad?-

-Si, claro que si.- La joven miró hacia otro lado.

_"Mira...Parece que su amiguita no esta disponible y ha venido a buscarte, tal vez ella este meditando"_

"Eso...Eso...eso no es verdad" Pensó la joven, cuando las lagrimas se concentraron de vuelta en sus ojos.

_"Sabes que es así... lo sabes, verdad? claro que lo sabes"_

Starfire cerro los ojos, haciendo que las lagrimas que estaban estancada en sus ojos salieran a flote.

Robin al percatarse de eso, comenzó a buscar la mirada de la joven, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a verlo.

-Star... por favor... dime que te sucede...-

-Robin, Que harías si la mujer que amas estuviera enamorada de tu mejor amigo... de Cyborg?-

Al chico se le formó un nudo en la garganta y algo pesado cayo en su estomago. Intentó controlar sus emociones y dijo:

-Bueno, Star, es complicado pero yo creo que los dejaría ir.-

Star cerró lo ojos con furia y tristeza.

---- Fin del Primer Capitulo------

Konichiwa! Es mi segundo Fic de los TT (Pero fue eliminado uuUU) Espero que os guste y que lo disfruten, otra cosita, si?

REVIEWS!

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	2. Chap 2 sin inspiracion

Reviews!

fabysfafa: Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí la segunda entrega nn sorry la tardanza

Palin Mounet: Gracias por tu review ;) Espero que este chap tambien este super bueno ;)

Nadeshiko Malfoy: Gracias por tu Review.. en serio crees que es uno de los mejores? ;; me haces muy feliz! Espero que te guste este chap!

Rizel: Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este Chap!

Los dejo con el chap ;)

Disclaimer: Los TT, desgraciadamente, no me pertenecen por lo que... TT y tampoco recibo plata o cualquier unidad monetaria por hacer esto.

_-Bueno, Star, es complicado pero yo creo que los dejaría ir.-_

_Star cerró lo ojos con furia y tristeza._

-Entonces debo dejarte ir...- Dijo la joven, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sonriendo irónicamente y con mas lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos dijo: - Que seas muy feliz- Luego salió corriendo hacia la Torre T, para dejar a un Robin MUY perplejo, entristecido y furioso con la respuesta que había dado.

Starfire siguió corriendo con las lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos.

_"ESTAS LOCA! Que te sucede? Cálmate y respira"_

Starfire obedeció, pero no porque su subconsciente le hubiera dicho sino porque ya había llegado a su habitación.

Ingreso en ella y se tiró en su cama, llorando amargamente, aplastando su llanto con la almohada.

_"Star... cálmate, por favor, yo también estoy muy triste pero crees que el hubiera dicho eso si tú le hubieras dicho desde un principio todo?"_

"No lo se, y no me importa... Tu misma lo dijiste él la ama, y como dice el dicho "Si lo quieres debes dejarlo ir"

Con eso, la conversación quedo zanjada, Star lloró toda la noche, desahogándose para, al otro día, salir un poco demacrada, pero ya sin una lagrima más que derramar.

-Buenos Días amigos!- Saludó sonriendo, intentando imitar su sonrisa matinal, forzadamente.

-Buenos Días Star!- Dijo Cy, quien estaba sentado a la mesa

-Buenas! Hoy hay Waffles de Tofu!- Comentó BeastBoy, con su delantal puesto.

-También habrán Waffles normales para la gente normal!- Agregó Cy, acercándose a BeastBoy.

Así, comenzó una nueva pelea.

-Buenos Días, Starfire.- Dijo, Raven con su voz carente de emoción.

-Buenos días, Star.- Saludó Robin, mirándola.

Ella lo miró y en vez de hacer lo de todas las mañana (sentarse al lado de Robin) Paso de largo y se sentó en la silla de Cyborg, quien solo la miro y se sentó al lado del chico maravilla.

-Bien... que haremos hoy?- Preguntó emocionado BeastBoy

-Practicar.- Dijo Robin

-Jugar Videojuegos.- Ese Fue Cyborg, quien miró a BeastBoy, retándolo.

-Meditar.- Dijeron dos voces.

Todos miraron a Starfire, quien había acompañado a Raven en la elección.

-Star?- Alcanzó a decir BeastBoy, quien estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Bueno, necesito descansar y quiero ver si me puedo comunicar con mi planeta, ya que allí se medita mucho, aunque yo no lo practique.-Mintió rápidamente la Tamaraniana.

Y sin acabarse el ultimo Waffle de su plato, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-Que le pasa?- Preguntó BeastBoy con varios signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-No es normal que quiera meditar, pero yo le enseñe una vez a hacerlo...- Comentó Raven, con su misma voz monótona, sin expresar su preocupación.

-No parece que fuera ella, esta mas demacrada y... meditar? esa no se la cree ni ella.- Comentó Cy, mirando a Robin.

Este ultimo se levantó de la mesa y se alejó hacia la sala de entrenamientos sin decir una palabra.

---Mientras con Star.---

_"Bien, chica lista, te aplaudo o te doy un diploma? ahora tus amigos deben estar preocupados"_

"Que quieres que hiciera? No estoy de humor para nada, debo encerrarme en mi habitación de alguna forma y tu no diste ideas ¬.¬"

_"..."_

La chica pasó la mayor parte del día en su habitación, recordando los buenos tiempos con Robin, durmiendo o llorando.

Alrededor de las 9 p.m decidió salir de la habitación y buscar algo para llenar su estomago, el cual reclamaba comida.

Cuando iba llegando a la cocina oyó las voces de BeastBoy y de Cyborg diciendo.

-Tú crees?- Preguntaba la Voz del chico verde, con deje que tristeza.

-Claro... ambos son muy parecidos! Y realmente no me extrañaría que acabaran juntos... además... viste como dejó todo y fue a salvarla de su padre?- Comentaba emocionado Cyborg.

-Si pero...-

-Vamos, BB, tu también lo has notado!-

-Si... tal vez he notado algo pero...-

-Que tú no lo quieran notar no es mi problema! Abre los ojos! Es obvio que Star ya lo notó hace años!-

Starfire no necesito oír más, se alejó de allí. Se le había ido el apetito.

La chica suspiro mientras entraba en su habitación. Se arrojó en su cama y al voltear hacia su mesa de luz, encontró la foto del parque de diversiones. En esta se podía apreciar a una Starfire feliz, recostada sobre el barandal de la rueda de la fortuna, mirando los fuegos artificiales y a un Robin sentado mas atrás, observando el mismo espectáculo que ella. Ambos sonreían.

_"En esos momento ya sentías algo especial por él"_

Starfire movió la cabeza, sonriendo melancólica.

_"Soy tu subconsciente... Se lo que ni tu sabes!"_

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos, un golpe en la puerta, una voz...

-Star? Estas ahí?- La voz de Robin proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, implorando que le abrieran...

-----Fin del 2° Chap-----

Bueno! He aquí la segunda entrega, espero no me maten... Sorry por la tardanza nun

Espero que me mandéis Reviews!

Atte;

Sango-Lily

StarlovesRobin


	3. El Final Sin inspiración uú

Konichiwa Gente! Siento la tardanza... es que primero tenía el capitulo pero no me gustaba, y luego cuando lo cambié a mi gusto... pues digamos que no tenía tiempo (Casamientos, fiestas...) Bueno... Pero espero que valga la pena la espera nn Hoy responderé los Reviews con ayuda de...

Robin: ¬¬UU Por qué yo?

Sango-Lily: Porque Yo lo ordeno.

Robin: Ok... ok... el primero es de **Nellinda ** Quien dice que le gusto mucho el Chap... Y QUE ACTULICES PRONTO

Sango-Lily: Ya..ya... siento la tardanza, Nellinda, pero espero que también te guste este Chap nn

Robin: El que sigue es de **Nadeshiko Malfoy **Quien dice que no te mata por la tardanza pero si por dejarla en suspenso

Sango-Lily: Pues aquí te quito la duda nnUU y espero que ahora tampoco me mates por la tardanza

Robin: ¬¬ No cambiaras... Pues sigue el de **hayko Maxwell **Que al parecer no habla español y dice que le gusta mucho tu Ff (No comparto opinión)

Sango-Lily: Cállate ¬¬.. Hayko, te la haré sencillita nn Que bueno que te haya gustado mi Ff, espero que también te guste este chap

Robin: Yo no me callo y sigue **Maru-witch **quien dice que escribes muy bien... esta chica necesita lentes ¬¬

Sango-Lily: QUE TE CALLES ¬¬ Me alegro que te guste Maru, y espero que te guste este chap.

Robin: Y por último... **Palin Mounet **dice que le da lastima Star... OYE! Y YO QUE!

Sango-Lily: Tú cállate ¬¬... espero que esto recompense la lástima... ya veras... por cierto... ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CHAP! ASÍ QUE A LEER!

Disclaimer: Si los TT me pertenecieran, Robin y Star estarían planeando su boda (Robin: o/o OYE!), BB sería más chistoso, Raven tendría un poco de color en la piel (además de que ambos ya estaría tomados de la mano y besándose) y Cy tendría un poquito más de inteligencia y estaría saliendo con Bee uú.

_Algo interrumpió los pensamientos, un golpe en la puerta, una voz..._

_-Star? Estas ahí?- La voz de Robin proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, implorando que le abrieran..._

-Si, que necesitas, amigo Robin?- Dolió, claro que le dolió decir esas dos ultimas palabras, pero las dijo con la mayor normalidad posible.

-Star, debemos hablar.- La voz implorante de Robin, proveniente de detrás de la puerta, parecía ser una suplica.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, amigo Robin.- Y de nuevo esas dos palabras que la hirieron por dentro, hasta calarle los huesos.

-Star... por favor!- Definitivamente ese chico estaba desesperado.

_"Chica... no sé... creo que deberíamos dejarlo entrar"_

"Tu crees? Debemos olvidarlo"

_"No olvidarlo, sacarlo de nuestro corazón, no olvidarlo, aun debemos ser su amiga"_

-Star!- El grito de Robin, por cuarta vez hizo que Star saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor, ab...- Las palabras de Robin no salieron de su boca, ya que la tamaraniana abrió la puerta de su habitación, invitándolo a pasar.

Robin ingresó y encontró todo en penumbras. Se sentó en la cama de Star y ella se recostó, sin mirarlo. El silencio se hizo presente entre esas dos almas, un silencio para nada cómodo.

-Star... creo que hay algo no ha quedado claro...- Comenzó Robin.

-Amigo Robin, yo no tengo ninguna duda...- Cortó la Tamaraniana

-Pero yo si.- El joven suspiró.-Star que quisiste decir con lo de ayer? Que quisiste demostrar?-

La sangre de la Princesa hirvió.

" Demostrar? Demostrar? NADA! Es más he estado escondiendo mis sentimientos para que tú seas feliz y mira como acabe!"

_"Cálmate y díceselo"_ El subconsciente nunca debió decir eso.

-Demostrar? Demostrar?- Expresó con furia acumulada...- NADA! Que iba a querer demostrar? Mi sufrimiento? Mi dolor? No Robin, yo no soy así.- Silencio le siguieron a esas palabras. Robin miró a la chica.

-Sufrimiento? Dolor?- Repitió. -Deberías estar feliz de que estamos vivos! Raven podría...-

-No me importa lo que Raven podría o no podría hacer! Si tienes alguna cosita linda que decirle o un ramo de rosas para ella, ve con ella, yo no soy Raven y nunca lo seré-Dijo con furia.

-Star... eso ya lo sé...-

-Ya que nunca reemplazare a tu linda Raven, por que no mejor te vas?- Dijo a punto de estallar.

-Espera! Mi linda Raven? Y eso de donde salió?- Dijo un poco sorprendido el chico maravilla.

-De donde? Cómo que de donde? Tú la quieres verdad? Tú la amas!-

-Star...- Dijo sorprendido el chico.- Estas celosa?-

Star se paró en seco.

_"Ups... nos descubrieron.. o mejor dicho TE descubrieron"_

La chica miró a Robin, sonrojada:

-Claro que no!-

Pero a Robin no se lo podía engañar. El tono de voz de la chica no era propio de ella, él sólo lo había escuchado una sola vez: Cuando hablaban de Kitten (Minina)

La furia lo invadió y lo expresó por su voz:

- Star... Cómo puedes estar celosa de Raven? Ella estaba muy mal, muy herida y tú lo único que puedes sentir son celos!

Robin miró a la chica. Sus ojos, antes verde esmeralda, ahora eran medios rojos, al intentar detener las lágrimas.

- Eso... eso... ya lo sé...- Dijo la princesa entre lágrimas.

El tono de voz, las lágrimas y la inocencia de la chica le recordaron a Robin con quien estaba hablando.

"Cálmate... por favor! No llores!" 

- Créeme que lo sé- Murmuro la chica, calmándose.- Pero no puedo controlarme Robin, me he encontrado a mi misma pensando cosas horribles sobre Raven , cosas que creí nunca pensar, llegue a sentir furia y rencor... por eso debo hacerte caso, Robin.-

El chico apretó los puños pero, no sabía que decir, no sabía como ayudar a su Star

- Tú y ella son tan parecidos, ambos esconden sus sentimientos, ambos son fríos y calculadores, ambos tienen una conexión muy especial... y yo soy sólo un alien que no sabe hacer nada.

Robin la observaba. Se había quedado helado.

- Hace días que, cuando estamos sin Raven, sólo te preocupas por ella. Te estás preguntando dónde estará, que hará, cómo estará... Se me revuelve el estomago de sólo recordarlo... y por eso debo dejarte ir. Porque no debo interponerme entre ustedes.-

Por fin (¬¬UU) Robin reaccionó.

- Star... mi niña...- Robin tomó una de sus manos y la levantó, luego la abrazó y mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo fuego dijo: -Yo te amo a ti.-

- Pero Raven...-

- Raven es sólo una hermana para mí.-

La chica se separó de Robin y lo miró a los ojos, mejor dicho a la máscara. Robin la miró por un segundo antes de deshacerse de dicha máscara y dejar que el azul de sus ojos se clavara en el verde de los de ella.

- Que sucede?- Preguntó sonriendo el joven, al ver la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad de su chica.

- Estoy muy feliz.-

- Y eso por qué?-

- Porque me dejaste ver quien eres realmente.- Star se acercó Robin, mientras este hacia lo mismo. Al cerrar sus ojos lograron sentir los labios del otro. Al separarse ambos se quedaron mirando.

"_ SIIIII, BESE A ROBIN!"_

"Besamos a Robin"

Robin la atrajo hacia ella y preguntó:

-Estás mejor?-

-Debes preguntar?- Respondió la chica mientras cerraba los ojos.

"_Por eso decía yo... Robin nos ama"_

---Fin de "A quien amas?"--------

Bueno, este fic es para compensar a todas las personas que leyeron "Resignación" y que son amantes del R/S, en serio, este es mi tipo de FF

Robin: Para mi desgracia yo salgo en todos... como el malo o como el bueno

Starfire: Y por qué yo siempre sufro?

Sango-Lily: Porque me gustas más así nñU

Robin: Ni hablar, ella no es la única Yo sufrí en "Amiga Mía" ¬¬UU

Starfire: Además... a mi no me gusta Speedy! ¬¬

Sango-Lily: nñ saben? Me gustan los triángulos.. nñUU

Star y Robin: No lo habíamos notado...

Raven: Y porque yo siempre tengo que salir como la rompedora de la pareja?

Speedy-soy-el-mechudo-arrodíllate-y-admira-mi-pelo-re-chulo la mira. (xDD Homenaje a Mas y Menos): OYE! Pon bien mi nombre ToT

Sango-Lily: Ustedes cállense! Que calladitos están más bonitos... Ahora bien, espero un Review diciéndome que les ha parecido nn

:Las Luces se apagan:

Sango-Lily: Muy bien, ya pueden irse... Pero Star, Robin, recuerden que los quiero para mi próximo fic

Star y Robin: NO! EL APOCALIPSIS!

Robin: Bueno, Raven, Star, vámonos a la Torre T

Speedy: Y yo?

Robin: Tú te vas a TU Torre ¬.¬U

Speedy: Y si voy con Star y...

Robin: NO! ¬¬

Speedy: uú


End file.
